Blind love
by Bittershy01
Summary: The Mole has always been blinded, he hardly spoke to anyone, but Giggles stands out the most in his heart. Giggles likes hanging around him more than anything, but will they be able to be more than friends? (Sucks at summaries! XD) please! Review! MoleXGiggles One shot!


His world has always in pitch darkness, it's been years, but he manage to get use to it. Being blind is normal with the mole. The black screen in front of his eyes won't let him see. The mole only uses sounds, and his reflexes to keep him out of trouble. The mole walked along the side walk, well at least that's what he thought it was. Suddenly, there were loud honking from a car. He jerked back taken by surprise, the honking continued.

"Hey! Get out of the road!"

A deep voice called out to him, the mole assumed it was Lumpy. The way he speaks is very difficult to understand at times. Lumpy continued his insults, as much as the Mole wanted to get out of the way he panicked too much to tell where the sidewalk is.

"Sorry~ lumpy please excuse us!"

A high pitched voice spoke, very gentle and joyful. It was Giggles. He felt her arms wrapped around his, and began to pull him away to perhaps the sidewalk.

"Phew, you almost got ran over. Where you headed to?"

"..."

There was a long pause, He flushed lightly. But luckily his turtle neck hidden his face up to his nose. He heard Giggles wonderful laughter.

"Haha, your not Mime! You can talk to me, mole!"

"...to downtown..."

He spoke weakly, he doesn't talk much, not to his friends, or to himself. The mole was only willing to speak to her, since she always willing to help him out.

"Thats where I'm going! Let's go together?"

Giggles tugged at his sleeves. The mole knew she just wanted to make sure he got there safely, he knew she already went to the shops there. How he knew was hearing the rustling of her bags dangling and hitting against her.

But he didn't mentioned it, he didn't mind her being with him. It was always a pleasure having her around, she's very kind girl.

"...okay..."

With that being said, Giggles pulled him by his arm.

"Let's go!"

(Why am I weak against her..?)

* * *

A few minutes later.

"So, your here for a new cane?"

The mole heard Giggles voice questioning him.

"...yes, that's right..."

He answered her after another pause. The mole could guess she was going to ask why...

"...I broke it when I fell over something...i don't know what though..."

"I'm sure it doesn't matter, all you need is a brand new cane...Hm~ let's see..."

Hearing Giggles loudly humming to herself. Soon, the mole drifted off in his thoughts. (...I wonder what she looks like...her voice is all I have to give me an image. Her skin is soft, she's a little shorter than me since I have to look down when she speaks to me. Giggles did mention before that her hair was pink.)

"Here we are!"

Her loud outburst broke his thoughts. Giggles impatiently tugging him into a store where he could buy his new cane.

"I'll get you a cane that looked just like your old one!"

The mole felt Giggles warmth leaving him, and hearing her footsteps disappear under the other peoples steps that are passing through. After a few seconds, the mole heard loud steps stopping in front of him. The persons scent was sweet, so he guessed it was Giggles who had returned to him.

"Back! Here, how does that feel?"

The mole was offered a cane, he held it, and ran his hand to the end of it.

(It feels the same...A little thick, but it'll work...)

"It's fine..."

He answered in a calm and emotionless tone.

"Oh! That's great! Give me your money so I can buy it for you!"

"...oh, you don't have to do that. You've helped me so much already..."

The mole felt like Giggles pity him, he wants to let her know he's okay.

"Oh...haha, sorry. I got a bit carried away there."

He nodded then slowly made his way to the register.

* * *

Giggles POV:

She watched him go up to the cash register, and began to pay. Giggles looked outside where the sky was covered up by dark clouds. Her mind drifted off.

(It might rain today...oh, I wonder if he will be alright. I'd hate for him to get hurt.)

She glanced back at Mole, looking at his covered face. Giggles wondered what he looks like. He's always wearing that turtle neck that covers half of his face...and those dark, round glasses.

She noticed the Mole was finish purchasing the cane, and started walking back to her. She stepped toward and now was in front of him. Giggles started fidgeting her fingers, biting her lip.

"...hey mole, mind if...I take off your glasses for a little while?"

* * *

The Mole POV

He filched at Giggles sudden question, and took a step back.

"Huh?...why?"

His eyes are nothing but dead blue due to his blindness, there's nothing beautiful about them. For some reason, Giggles wants to see them?

"Well, I'm...curious. So, may I?"

The mole heard the comfort in her voice, as he felt her presence getting closer.

"W-Well...I guess..."

He felt his glasses sliding off, and also Giggles warmth close up to his face. The mole flushed, the awkward silence slowly killing him.

"No wonder the sky is grey today! All the blue is in your eyes!"

Hearing Giggles chirp, he was stunned. The mole wasn't sure if that was some sort of pick-up line, but it gave him a light feeling.

"Wha...?"

He murmured softly. Giggles chuckled joyfully. He felt her warmth of her hands as she put back on his glasses.

"Well, it looks like it will rain very soon. Mind...if I walk with you back to your house?"

He could just hear the struggle in her voice as she answer kindly. The mole felt his face steam, and he fixed his glasses.

"I don't mind..."

The atmosphere around them got lighter as they were both happy yet shy.

* * *

After a few minutes, they reached the Moles house it started sprinkling. They stopped at the porch, hearing the rain drops crash on the earth.

"...um..thanks...for this lovely evening. Giggles."

"Oh, haha~ it no problem!..."

There were a long pause. The mole noticed her presence didn't leave, she only stood her ground.

"What's wrong?"

He said in a worried voice. He reached over to her, and touched her shoulders. Feeling her jolt, and shiver.

"...I-it's nothing..."

* * *

Giggles POV:

(...oh dear, he's so close...I'm so glad he can't see.)

Her face was flushed pure red, his face was inches away. Can he feel this moment right now? Her mind was puzzled of what to do in this kind of situation.

"I...I'm...just..."

Her words keep drifting off, she struggled to say something! The rain in the background stormed, it poured cats and dogs.

"Hm?"

Due to her quiet words the Mole leaned in more to hear her better. Her heart skipped a beat as his head was closer to her heated face.

"...uh..i s-said.."

* * *

The Mole POV:

He had no idea what Giggles was trying to say. Once he noticed how unbelievable close he was to her, and reeled back.

"I...I'm..sorry!"

No matter how cold it was just now, the flame set to his body kept him warm. He gulped nervously, the atmosphere around them was tense, and it was hard to breathe.

"...it's...okay."

Hearing Giggles words that were slightly unsure. He heard thunder clapping in the rainy sky.

"...say, Giggles. Maybe you should stay here until...the storm stops...?"

He suggested shyly, his hand clenched into a fist with nervousness.

"I..Wha...huh? Is that...okay with you?"

He heard her stuttering words, and he nodded.

* * *

Giggles POV:

(...this is the first time I stay at a guys house...alone.)

Giggles bit down on her lower lip, getting very nervous about this. As they entered his house, she noticed how clean it was. (For a man who can't see very well he sure does know he way around the house-)

There a sudden bang, Giggles turned to see that the Mole had ran into a wall.

(Maybe not...)

"Hey, you okay Mole?!"

She walked over to him, the mole wobbled from the sudden hit. Giggles held him to keep him up from falling, but they both leaned too far, and both went down.

"Ahh!"

She squealed as they tumbled down onto the floor.

Instead of landing on the floor, Giggles landed on top of Mole. Warmth grew on her lips, as she slowly opened her eyes, they immediately widened in shock!

She pulled herself off of him, her cheeks boiling.

(Our...l-lips touch..!)

* * *

The Mole POV:

Mole laid there, feeling the strange enpressement leaving his lips. He moved his hand to feel them, also noticed his glasses were gone. But that didn't really matter right now.

"Giggles? Are you...okay?"

His voice sounded low, and calm. He lifted himself, and sat up.

"...mhm.."

Hearing Giggles muffled voice. He tilted his head cluelessly, and reached his hand over to her.

He felt her jolt at his sudden touch, the Mole feeling her face that was feverish. But his hand soon started stroking her hair, noticing how short is really was, and how soft it is.

"Your so beautiful..."

* * *

Giggles POV:

"Huh? How can...you know.."

She trembled under his gentle touch.

"Just because I am blind, and unable to see your beauty doesn't mean it doesn't exist..."

His calm, comforting voice sent shivers through out her body. She saw his wonderful smile, it made her feel safe, and it drives her closer to him. Her gaze was locked into his pale blue eyes.

"...I want you, I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go because you're the girl that fills all the little dark places in my heart...Giggles.."

As the Mole spoke those sweet words, Giggles couldn't turn away from him, she can only be pulled in into an embrace.

She closed her eyes, only wanting to feel his warmth of his body that was wrapped around her. Giggles head rested against his chest, hearing his heart beat.

(How can I not notice before? My mind is constantly stuck on him, but I kinda like it...)

The storm outside was pouring rain, thunder clapping in the sky. The wind blow it's icy wind, but inside the house it was heaven, it was warm then any normal sunny day.

They are wrong who say that love is blind. On the contrary, nothing, not even the smallest detail, escapes the eyes; one who cannot see everything, notices everything; but melts it all into one flame with the great and simple: I love you.


End file.
